clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Warriors
You can join Ice Warriors by going to https://icewarriorsofcp.com/ Creation & Journey till the end *Ice Warriors site can now be found at https://icewarriorsofcp.com | The previous domain has expired and thus DrFlen/CPWorld2001 has bought a new one. The first ever, creator and legendary leader of the Ice Warriors, often made the first “Warriors” army often used today. The Ice Warriors are a legendary Club Penguin army, founded in June, 2007, by Club Penguin army legend, Iceyfeet1234. The Ice Warriors were one of the first ''Club Penguin armies, and are to this day, one of the most powerful armies. By December 26th 2007, Ambrosha has agreed to that his army – the Dark Warriors, has officially merged into the Ice Warriors – It successfully became huge. In 2007, IW, DW, FW, AW and the Romans, all joined up to create the merger of TWA. Dream, Ambrosha, Icey and Wwe09 led it. But then Wwe09 and Icey got in a fight, and IW and FW backed out and the TWA has broke up. ~ By Jan 27, 2008, the Ice Warriors have to be T.W.AWarriors Army for the big wars to fight. Then afterward, it became struggle and it wasn’t very active until June 11, 2008. In Icey’s reign, we faced many risings and falls, and even a rebellion against him. In January 2008, Sriv007, Lorenzo Bean and other high-ranking Ice Warriors (Or IW) officers started a rebel to overthrow the in-active Icey. Icey quickly reacted, but the rebels took over the website and created the Rebel IW. Few stuck with Icey during the rebel.. But eventually, the rebellion crumbled away and IW was back in order. The times after this, were known as the “Golden Ages” Where armies truly were at their highest point. By April 2008, the Ice Warriors site was deleted and it was namedhttp://iwicewarriorsiw.wordpress.com/ . The Ice Warriors continued to thrive, as in-active as Icey could be. And then, in an army tournament, the Legends Cup, IW brought back the Golden Ages. The Ice Warriors had over 80+ on Club Penguin, and even more on our chat. Our sizes were overwhelming in the finals of this tournament, against the Nachos and Ninjas. Yet, the Army News site who held the tournament, Club Penguin Army Central (Or CPAC), decided that although they had only about 40+, the Nachos won the tournament. Our massive size died down quickly, but everyone in IW was refreshed after being 1st in the CPAC Top Ten Army sizes, and we went on normally. But then, in early 2012, the Ice Warriors fell. We were only getting about 15+, but Icey was quick to re-act. Within 2 weeks the Ice Warriors were back up in the Top Ten, with sizes of about 25-40+. And then, Iceyfeet1234 retired. He passed on his leadership to Albert417, and is currently serving as Advisor to IW. He is still helping the IW, until he leaves forever. Albert’s major challenge came soon during the rise of the Dark Alliance, which had the aim of breaking down the Army of Club Penguin (ACP). ACP was already shakey, having experienced a leader crisis previously. Club Penguin Pirates Army was an extremely ordered army, often fighting in UK times whilst the majority of ACP was US. ACP fell hard, but created the White Alliance. The IW became involved, and carried on untill the Dark Alliance fell into disarray. Then in 2009, Ambrosha retired from all armies and never made a retirement post, but gave his club penguin account to SaW aka Feephill, but got banned forever after he leave. At the beginning of 2012, Icey had gone, but Albert417 had proven himself capable. The sizes for the IW are extremely low, maxing 30 and averaging 25 at US events, and around 15-20 for the UK/EU. Albert then decided to bring the IW into Isolation. For a long period of time, the IW was focused on rebuilding. The isolation was broken for a war with Light Troops in May, with US sizes averaging 30, and Australia/Asian division around 10 and an EU force averaging 10. The LT didn’t respond to many of the invasions, and the IW won. On November 28th, 2012, The Ice Warriors won so many rounds, but lost on the finals – by the Dark Warriors on December 29th, 2012. At the beginning of January 7th, 2013, the ice warriors has saved their capital – Sub Zero from battling the Pirates, but they don’t do well during events, they gave out promotions too quickly. At January 19th, 2013, the Army Republic lost during the PB, due to having connection problems by the party. Then, the IW troops was upset about how much snowflakes/medals they have got for ranks. The Medal/Snowflake System was deleted by Jack – Second In Command, from these reasons of lack, lazy, and not listening. By January 20th, 2013, the SWAT attempt to isolate and dissolve the Black Alliance from doing anymore harm to the ACP. The Black AlliancePirates and SWAT had declared war on the ACP, and the White AllianceRepublic, Nachos, Tacos, and ACP is fighting once again for this cause. Then afterward, the SWAT has surrendered, and resigned from the BA – the Ice Warriors has won. By February 16th, 2013, Ice Warriors has won during Clash of the Unforgiven Tournament II, the Spartans has lost. On February 19th, 2013, Aquabluejet1 has created a Issue and a New system for the troops of activity and missing events, of the ranks. On March 24th, 2013, the Ice Warriors won at every tournament in the March Madness, but lost on the finals of vsing the Nachos. Soon after, Iceyfeet1234 had returned to the Ice Warriors as temporary leader, after having one leadership change throughout these 6 years. The new leaders had been planned in late summer. By September 1, 2013, Albert417 has retired from all armies, and the Ice Warriors. Later, BearsBoy10 was promoted to Ice Warriors Leader to help, hold and to rise the Ice Warriors. He is the third leader of the IW. On November 23th, 2013, the Ice Warriors has won the Christmas Chaos round one and round two, but sadly they lost after that. After leading the Ice Warriors for 5 months, on January 13, 2014, Bears Boy10 announced his retirement. Before departing from the Ice Warriors, BearsBoy10 promoted Tes7 and Surferboysc/Ben as Ice Warriors leaders. They are the fourth leaders of the Ice Warriors. On January 29, 2014, Iceyfeet1234 scheduled 28 defenses in one day, after Elmikey (RPF Leader) decided to give up on his US/European divisions and use his Australian division to invade 28 of our servers in 1 day. The Ice Warriors managed to secure at least 30-45 troops. On February 26, 2014, Surferboysc/Ben also retired from the Ice Warriors, leaving Tes7 as solo leader. No one took his spot. As a result, Tes7 had been leader as himself for a long time. By April 16, 2014, Albert417 and Iceyfeet1234 returned to the IW after having a shocking fall which reach an all-time low by being named the 15th best army. By May 19, 2014, Tes7 has promoted Kingfunks4 as Leader alongside with him, due to being inactivity. He is the six leader of the IW. By June, 2014, Tes7 was the USA Division Leader, alongside Kingfunks4 as the UK/EU Division leader and Ravenpaw as the Australian/Asian Division Leader. Iceyfeet1234 had returned a few times to be the temporary leader when IW is falling. By this time, Tes7 decided to retire from CP Armies, leaving kingfunks4 as the solo leader. Kingfunks4 led the army through both good and bad times, however, came out to be a great leader. He made the Ice Warriors reach sizes of 40+ in various events. Later the same year, Kingfunks4 promoted Gtusds and Albcoolio to leader alongside himself. Gtusds and Albcoolio were great owners, however, didn’t come out to be great leaders. The army went into great fall during this leadership. Months after this change, Iceyfeet1234 decided to hire “The Drew Crew”. Months after this change, Iceyfeet1234 decided to hire “The Drew Crew”. The Drew Crew consisted of Andrew24, Spy & Final Chaser. Drew Crew came out to be great leaders and they led the army to 40+ troops. The Ice Warriors experienced enormous rise during this period of time. However, a significant concern was the removal of Kingfunks4 as soon as the Drew Crew was appointed. Due to this, Gtusds decided to protest against the new leadership along with many of the owners. Despite the protest, he failed and the rebellion couldn’t coup’ the leadership. Soon after, Kingfunks4 joined the Water Vikings. All these events led to a full fledged war between the Ice Warriors and the Water Vikings. Both armies came out to be great in size and tactics. This war finally ended with a treaty between both the armies. Soon after, the Drew Crew retired and Kingfunks made a return to the army, leading us to the same great heights that Drew Crew did. However, yet another change was awaiting moderation. Two months post the return of Kingfunks, the Crew went in again and took over the Ice Warriors. Kingfunks had to leave the army yet again and join back the Water Vikings, declaring war on Ice Warriors. Finally, none of the armies came out to be the winner and in late 2016 the Ice Warriors and the Water Vikings closed their doors. Months after the closure, rumours spread that Andrew24 would be bringing back the army. However, these were just hoax. In early 2017, Club Penguin had announced their closure in March of the said year. This led to many old armies coming back for the last run.; the Ice Warriors were one of them. This time, Andrew, Spy, Ghost, Cargo, Kingfunks were the leaders. The army did great during this period of emergency getting over 90 troops. Finally in March of 2017, both Club Penguin and Club Penguin Armies closed their doors and the World entitled CPA ended. 'Ice Warriors Leader (2007 - 2017)''' *Iceyfeet1234, IW Creator and 1st Leader *Albert417, 2nd IW Leader *Bearsboy10, 3rd IW Leader *Tes7, 4th IW Leader *Surferboysc, 4th IW Leader *Kingfunks4, 6th *Albcoolio, 7th IW Leader *Gtudsd, 7th IW Leader *Andrew 24, 8th IW Leader *SpyGuy202, 9th IW Leader *Ghost, 10th IW Leader *Cargo, 11th IW Leader *Tax, 12th IW Leader *Spikey, 13th IW Leader *DrMatt, 14th IW Leader *Trader, 15th IW Leader Category:Armies Category:Armies that are dead Category:Armies started in 2007 Category:Armies before 2008